The Nothing Son
by NatsNeko
Summary: He was the bastard child; unwanted in the family by many. He was the cause of his father's social downfall, and his mother's degradation in society. He couldn't help being born, and he figured that maybe somewhere...he was wanted. -A Next-Gen fic-


Hey guys. Nate here, bringing you a new story idea I've had. I'll add a link to the profile for a chapter image that I made for this, and you'll have to let me know what you think about it. All in all, just enjoy the chapter that my mind came up with randomly. I hope you enjoy The Nothing Son.

-Nate

* * *

><p>I'd just like to mention, right now to all those either reading or listening, it's not my fault. It was <em>never<em> my fault, and it will never _be_ my fault. But the blame has to fall somewhere right? I mean, it's just human nature to see something horrific and blame the first person you see. Or in this case, the first baby.

Yeah maybe you've heard of me. The bastard son. Potter and Granger's fuck up, but I can assure you, I am anything but. My mother hates me because well...more or less she hates herself for allowing it to happen. My father hates me because I guess he blames himself for his pain, my mother's pain, and the pain that he caused to the Weasley family.

My father's wife hates me, and I guess she has some reason too. I mean, here I am. Living, breathing, and at her house all the time. My mother actually refuses to have anything to do with her bastard son, so she forced my father to take me in. Ginny really hates that.

My mother's husband hates me, but then again, he'll hate anything that will ire his jealousy. I never will understand how my mother loves him, but of course, that doesn't mean I have to. I have tons of siblings, well, sort of. There's Rose and Hugo, my mother's kids. And then Albus, Lily, and James on my father's side.

James is the eldest of us, with Albus Severus and Rose behind him. Then there's me, and then Lily and Hugo. How my parents managed to have other kids after me, I have no clue in the world. But I suppose that's another story for another time. I should tell you how I was created! And no, I won't go into any details.

Once upon a time, there was a party going on. The grandparents took the grandchildren for the night so both the Potter's and Weasley's could party it up. Ginny and Ron both went who the hell knows where, leaving my mother and father alone. Quite drunk I might add. They had been a little tipsy before, but then it got worse.

Father even got mother to drink Fire Whiskey, and Merlin, she hasn't drank it since! I wonder if that's because she'll remember what she did that night? Anyway, they got drunk, they had sex, and nine months later: surprise! That's what you get for not using protection.

Though you shouldn't have gotten drunk and had sex in the first place. Would have made it a whole lot easier on me, but no! And that is the end of the lovely story. Anyway, when I was younger, it wasn't too bad. Just the occasional rude remark from either Ron or Ginny, but like I said, wasn't too bad.

It got worse as I got older. When I got my letter from Hogwarts for first year, along with the letters for James (third year), Albus Severus (second year), and Rose (second year), you could hear a pin drop at the table. The whole family had gotten together for a big meal, and Ginny immediately stood up and said she wasn't going to take the bastard shopping.

She stormed out of the house, followed by my father like he was a sad puppy chasing after a bone. My mother also stood up and followed suit, Ron following her like the idiot he was. Still is, in my opinion. I looked at my kinda grandparents before looking down at the table.

"I'll take him," Charlie finally said as he had reached over to ruffle my black hair. I smiled at him, the eyes I got from my mother shiny with tears that would have been shed had nobody offered to take me.

James and Albus Severus glared at me, as did Rose and Hugo. Lily tried to glare, but honestly, she just looked too cute. Hugo and Lily were raised to hate me from the moment they were born. When I caught off hand stories about how glorious my parents were, I thought that maybe people didn't see them the way I did.

Or they just hid it away from the world. I thought that maybe my mother and father would change. Actually welcome me into the family. Of course, they're so damn blinded by their spouses too much to even pay attention to me. All they can ever do is hate, hate, hate.

Oh that's right. I haven't talked about my cousin, Fred. He's actually about my age, and he's a pretty laid back guy. My kinda uncle George moved away from the family, and then he moved back, towing along a wife and son. He took one look at my hair and eyes (from my father and my mother, in that order) and he shook his head before smiling.

Ginny and Ron fussed at George about letting Fred play with me, but George wouldn't hear any of it. Literally. He listened to them with the side where his ear had been blown off. So he only heard half of it anyway. Fred was and still is probably one of my only friends at Hogwarts.

All in all, that's my life in a nutshell. This year I'll actually be starting my sixth year at Hogwarts, and soon, I'll be able to get out. My parents have been antsy for that for the past...oh...sixteen years or so. James is already out and about, and Rose with Albus Severus will be seventh years. Lily and Hugo are fifth years, since they're a year younger than I am.

Fred's in my year, and he's also in my house, to the surprise of his father and the Weasley family. For what could have possibly been the first time in history, a Weasley didn't make it into Gryffindor.

My name is Toby Potter-Weasley, sixth year Ravenclaw, and I tell you once more: _It's not my fault._


End file.
